Anniversary
by MD14
Summary: Short, fluffy, cute. Deciding on a date.


**A/N: I think I tweetficed this a while ago, but I came across it on my laptop last night, so here you go. Short, a little fluffy, cute.**

* * *

"It's today." Andy announces the minute she's through Sam's door. He's in the kitchen, reading the paper over the island, and she's obviously making a pit stop during her run, because she's drenched and in her gear.

"What's today?" He asks, not really paying attention to her usual antics. Before she offers up an answer, she pulls away the paper and wraps her arms around his neck, offering him a big kiss... and he hasn't brushed his teeth.

She pulls away with a bit of a grimace, but decides she needs a little more, and goes in for a small peck.

"Again, what's today?" He's got a smile on his face now, and he's definitely paying attention, but still kind of looking at her like she's crazy.

"Our anniversary." She sing-songs, arms still tight around his neck.

"How did you pin-point that?" He asks, placing one arm around her waist, keeping her tight to him.

"Alpine. First time, pretty big deal." She says, obviously wanting one more kiss, despite the morning/coffee breath.

He drops his hand from around her, and starts to turn back to his paper, but she grabs at his shoulders, keeping him facing her.

"Hey... what's wrong with that being our anniversary?" She asks, pouting like a little girl.

Sam sighs, and rubs a hand over his tired face (how she goes for runs before morning shift is beyond him).

"Just don't really want anything that has to do with Brennan to do with us." He decides, "Besides, this would be the second anniversary, meaning we didn't do the first, and I'm no deadbeat boyfriend, so, pick another one."

She pulls away from him this time, and walks over to the sink to grab some water, but now he wants to know what's so bad about that. He thought he was being sweet...

"What did you have in mind?" She snaps, giving him a bit of a glare. Clearly he didn't think of it, why should he get to pick?

"How about the day you got back? From Temagami?"

"Are you kidding? That day sucked, you were so mad at me!" She exclaims, waving around her empty glass.

"Whole day didn't suck." He says, raising his mug to his mouth to hide the smirk. Obviously referring to post-shift making up.

"No."

Andy fills up her glass, and downs the whole thing without a breath and goes to fill it up for more. They're at a standstill here, neither dare says the night she got back from Dakota. It was not... well they weren't exactly speaking, for a couple days. Weeks. But they got past it. Still too fresh to bring up.

"How about the day I told you I love you." Andy suggests, significantly calmed down.

"Hell no. I don't want to go back and remember how I didn't say it. What about the day I told you?"

Andy gives him the eyebrow, and he knows he shouldn't have suggested it, but they're running out of milestones here.

He goes to the fridge to grab her a yogurt to go with the banana he knows she's going to scarf down. To say this is a routine is too mild. It's a religious thing here. Some people might say that they'd become a little boring, but they'd earned that. And he was anything but bored. McNally was always storming in on some rant about people who run with more than one dog, get her tangled up in the leashes. Some days she'll go on about the weather, good and bad. It might sound mundane to anybody but them. But they relished it, they worked for the mundane things.

She pulls it from his grip aggressively, showing she doesn't need his help. It's not his fault she's so big on anniversaries, he barely even cares. Anniversaries are for couples who easily forget how lucky they were. He, they, will never forget that again. They'd been there and suffered, and now they're healing, and they aren't going to let what they built slip away again.

But she wants an anniversary, he's going to give her an anniversary.

"How about the day you tackled me?" He offers, knowing she still kicks herself for the mistake. But maybe they wouldn't have happened if she didn't. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten to see her grow and learn, watch her big heart at work, he wouldn't have fallen as hard as he did.

He watches her consider it, and for a moment she looks like she might finally agree. But then something sweeps over her, and she gets this guilty little smile on her face.

"Can't." Is all she says.

"Why?"

She makes the guilty face again before taking a small bite out of her banana. She tries to take as long as she can chewing it, knows she has to answer.

"Andy, why?"

"That was in the Luke era." She says sheepishly. Sam just makes this 'So what?' face, and so she's forced to elaborate. "After you told me where to look, there was... flirting. It'd just be weird for that to be our day, when that actual day, I kind of hated you."

"Didn't anybody ever teach you in grade school, that the boys tease and harass the girls they like." He says, tucking some hair behind her ear. He got up and close to her, holding onto each of her arms. "And I liked you a lot."

He kisses her softly, and doesn't let up until he feels her give in to it, and reciprocate. She moves her arms up to wrap them around his neck, but he backed off before she got the chance.

"What do you say?"

"Please?" She asks, confused, wanting to continue.

"No, about that day."

"I say that's six months away." She says, sticking out her lower lip.

"You just in it for the presents or something?" He laughs, putting his hands on her hips, keeping her right where he wants her until she agrees.

She lets out an overdramatic sigh and shakes her head no.

"Okay. June 24th 2010. Hope you realize this means you're going to have to make up for those three anniversaries we missed." She says at last giving in to what he wanted.

He gets a devilish smile on his face, and pulls her closer to him, now that she's agreed. "We can start right now."


End file.
